Trial and Error
by Merlin07
Summary: The Doctor visits his past while the Master is on trial for his life.
1. Chapter 1

The courtroom was packed, if he hadn't been the only other Time Lord in existence and a possible character witness he was pretty sure he wouldn't have gotten in. A hush grew over the crowd as The Master was led to the defense table and his team of high priced barristers flanked him as he took his seat.

By the time the judge took his place the whispering and buzz in the densely packed room had grown to almost deafening levels.

The Master turned around to survey his audience, catching The Doctor's eye he winked and gave a cheeky smile, as if he were working a party rather than on trial. As he turned back to face the front of the court room his features settled back into a more series expression, trying for guileless innocence or at the very least giving the impression of a man wrong accused.

The judge rose to read the charges against The Master, it was an impressively long list, and The Doctor silently mouthed the catalogue of crimes along with him as he went along.

Most were minor, things that by themselves would warrant nothing more than a slap on the wrist but of course they were starting with the lesser of the charges and working up the grand finale.

"Ending with," the judge continued, "the very serious crime of treason. The accused is believed to have held the Princess of Danqua against her will for the purpose of extortion and threatened her with death if the King and Queen did not pay the ransom."

There it was, The Doctor thought, the one thing on the disturbingly lengthy list that could result in The Master's execution. If he were found guilty then they would put him to death in a manner that would allow for no regeneration. The thought of that made the thin Time Lord squirm in his seat. He knew the method favoured for such an end and it was not only very painful but because of the care needed to ensure it worked, it was also a very slow death.

The prosecution went first. They went straight to the major charge as if wasting their breath on the least serious of the crimes was beneath them, "the accused kidnapped the Princess from her home, taking her to the woods..."

At that The Doctor's mind travelled back in time. Back to his first days at The Academy. Barely eight years old he was taken from his home and like all Time Lord children sent away to be taught in the ways of his race.

The dorm room was almost as scary as the row upon row of stern faces that met him as soon as he arrived in the overwhelming main hall of the school. His dorm mates were all excited about finally starting the rites of adulthood, leaving their childhood behind, and becoming valuable members of society. Whereas he had just wanted to run out of the cold stone building and hide in the dense woods just outside.

And as soon as nightfall came, he opened the window to the room, shimmied down a drainpipe and did just that. His hearts pounding in his chest, he reached the dark copse of trees, and took refuge in their shadows.

"I hope you don't expect me to share," a voice spoke from the darkness.

At first he didn't know where those words had come from, but then a figure stepped out of from behind one of the trees, a bottle of something strong smelling in his hand. Gulping in a bracing breath of the cool air he mustered all of his courage before speaking, "what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," came the amused reply. The boy holding the bottle looked to be about the same age as he was, but had so much more swagger than he could ever hope to have, "they frown upon leaving the campus you know, you could get your skinny little bum in trouble."  
>"I was just, ummm," he looked around fishing for a convincing lie, "taking a walk, to clear my head."<p>

"Is that what you call it?" the other boy grinned widely, "if memory serves, climbing down a lead pipe and hauling arse away from the dorms is not the normal way of 'walking'."

At that he downed the rest of his bottle and pulled out a small white stick-like object, stuck it into his mouth and lit the end on fire. Then he closed his lips around the unlit end and inhaled, the smoke rushing into his lungs before he exhaled it back out, "want a drag?" he offered, holding out the burning roll.

"...then the accused took the Princess to Ceraz..." the barrister's voice cut into The Doctor's reminiscing and he shook his head trying to clear the images he had conjured up out of it. Refocusing his attention on the here and now he endeavoured to keep up with the proceedings.

"There he applied sedating and intoxicating substances in order to make her unable to defend herself..."

His mind went off again, the present flying away like a moth drawn the flame of the past

The still smiling boy fished another bottle out of a hiding place opened it and handed it to him. He eyed it as if it were a deadly Essdrau lizard, and would leap out of his grasp and sink sharp fangs into his arm.

"Go on," the boy laughed, "it won't bite. It's a weak brew, it would take four or five of those for me to get even a buzz."

He raised the bottle to his mouth, meaning to take just a small sip, to show the other boy he was not afraid but as he did, the liquid rushed out at him, making him choke as he tried to swallow it all in one gulp.

As he sputtered and wheezed trying to catch his breath while the searing liquid set his throat and stomach on fire. The other boy held out his hand with an amused smile on his face, "they call me Koschei, what name were you given?"

He managed to get enough air to squeak out, "Theta," before another round of coughing set in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Even though Koschei had downed two more bottles to his one, the other boy seemed unaffected while he was having trouble feeling his limbs. He tried to walk and found that his feet seemed to have floated off to an entirely different dimension than his legs and his arms were suddenly boneless.

"Let me guess," Koschei laughed, "your parents only drank a sip of sacramental wine on high holy days and you were given the minimum three drops in a glass of water, am I right?"

He nodded, the motion making his head spin, he tried to speak but his tongue seemed to big for his mouth. Sticking it out he tried to focus on its pink length but his eyes refused to focus at the same rate.

Finishing the last of his drink Koschei put his arm around his shoulders, "better get you back and tucked into bed before I have to carry you," he pulled the thin boy in close with a chuckle.

"What about the hall monitors?" he managed to slur out, "we'll get caught."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about them," Koschei assured him, "I have most of them on my payroll, my mummy and daddy give me quite the allowance, and I spread the wealth."

Just as he said that the door to the dorms flew open, and a scowling man in full high Time Lord regalia stepped out, his mouth open to let loose a diatribe upon the returning boys. When he clapped eyes on Koschei he snapped his jaw shut.

"Young Master," he gave a slight bow, "you and your little friend should be tucked up warm in your beds, not out in the chill night air," he tried for paternal but even to the very drunk Theta his voice lacked any hint of warmth.

"Yeah, yeah," Koschei rolled his eyes, then turning away dismissively he addressed the now almost passed out boy in his arms, "now then, which room is yours?"

"Let the record show," the barrister droned on, as he slapped a file folder on his open hand. The sound bringing The Doctor from the drunken stumble to his school bed, to the hard bench of the courtroom, "that the Time Lord known as The Master is no stranger to law violation. Even on his home world he was considered a dangerous being, and was frequently sanctioned with the full force of their might and wisdom."

At the mention of the long-gone society of his birth The Master stole another glance back at the only other member of his race. This time he seemed less jovial and for a brief second seemed to realise the potential danger he was facing. Then he pulled a face, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes before turning back to face the judge.

Koschei managed to get him up the two flights of stairs and into his narrow cot of a bed before he all but passed out on top of the sheets. He barely felt the cool hand brushing his hair out of his eyes and the light kiss on his forehead before his eyes flickered shut to the words, "you're going to feel like hell in the morning."

Truer words were never spoken.

He woke up as the suns rose above the horizon feeling like his skull was under attack by vicious bugs with huge stingers. He was surprised to find a glass of water and two small green pills on his bed stand. A note read, "take these", so he did.

Almost instantly he felt better, his stomach stopped trying to leap out of his mouth and the pounding headache vanished in a hearts beat. Smiling he slipped on his student's robes and joined the mass exodus of his fellow students to the dining hall for breakfast.

As soon as he arrived at the hall all the insecurities and urges to flee hit him again, he was about to decide he really wasn't that hungry when he heard someone call out his name, "Theta!," the voice repeated, "over here!"

Searching the room he found Koschei waving him over. When he still stood there, unsure of his next move the other boy rose and came to join him, "c'mon and join us," the boy smiled winningly.

The other boys at the table didn't look happy to have him in their midst, "what is the novice doing here?" one of them grumbled.

"Are you even sure he's out of nappies yet?" another cackled.

Koschei glared at them, "this is my friend, Theta, he may be a novice but he is my mate and you will be nice to him or..." he let that threat go unfinished but it seemed to work

One of the boys slid over a bit making him room to sit down. Koschei took the seat opposite, then filled a plate, poured him a glass of juice and gestured for him to dig in.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The first witness took the stand, as she was sworn in the noise in the courtroom brought The Doctor out of his nostalgia and back to the present. She swished her impressive wings behind her as she took the seat in the witness box, her bright blue skin shimmering in the artificial light of the chambers.

"On the night in question..." the prosecutor started.

The first day of classes were just as horrible as his imagination had built them up to be. He was not quite ready to throw off the habits of childhood. The bright sunshine streaming in through the windows made him want to be outside playing in it, not stuck in a classroom. Unfortunately the teachers noticed his daydreaming and called him out on it. More than once he was brought out of a fugue to having the entire student body staring at him in amusement, while the teacher angrily repeated a question.

He had made a fool of himself and knew this would haunt him the rest of days at The Academy. Now he was branded, from the start, as one to keep an eye on, and perhaps a potential easy target for their wrath.

His stomach was so upset that he skipped dinner and went straight to his dorm room.

He changed into his night clothes, the regulation long white sleeping robe, and climbed into bed pulling the covers over his head, as if to block out the rest of the world.

It seemed like hours later he heard someone come into the room. His dorm mates were from the same area of Gallifrey and had been childhood pals, and thus ignored him completely, which was fine for him, most times. So when the footsteps stopped just next to his bunk and then the covers were pulled back he was a bit surprised.

Opening his eyes he looked up into the face of Koschei looking down at him. The boy's mismatched eyes were regarding him with an unreadable expression.

"I missed you in the dining hall," the other boy spoke finally. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a hunk of bread and some cheese, holding them out.

"I'm not hungry," Theta replied, pulling the covers back over himself hoping he would go away and leave him alone.

It was obvious Koschei was not going to take the hint, because suddenly the covers were yanked down once more and in the same movement he slid into the bed, and took him into his arms.

The witness fluttered her wings in indignation, "I have been the Princess' nanny and then personal assistant for her entire life, I think I would have known if she had decided to voluntarily leave with the accused!"

She stood as if to stomp or fly out of the courtroom but the judge reached over and put a restraining hand on her shoulder, "may I remind you that you are still under oath and have not been dismissed yet?"

She sat back down with a sigh and took a moment to compose herself, "the Princess' was promised to the Prince of Padrivole Regency Nine, it was only a fortnight before the wedding. The idea that she would run off, let alone with him!" she pointed at The Master, "would be laughable if it wasn't so ridiculous!"

Her eyes blazed as she continued, "when the King found her rooms empty he was devastated. Not only would his reputation be at stake if the wedding didn't take place, the potential for a resurgence in the ongoing war would be so very high!"

Then slumping back into her chair she held her head in her hands, "we were all worried sick about her. She was raised right, prepared to be the next Queen of Padrivole Regency Nine. If she was defiled her before the wedding night..." she sobbed overcome with emotion.

The judge seemed to weigh her distress verses continuing on with the proceedings. After a few moments he rose, "court adjourned for a short recess," he pounded the gavel on the podium, "be back here in fifteen minutes." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Had he been anyone else he would not have been allowed to visit the holding pen but, he smiled ruefully, sometimes rank did have its privileges. The Master was sat in a highly fortified and heavily guarded room.

The Doctor was briefly frisked, but allowed in to see him without much fuss or bother. To the untrained eye The Master looked as if he was completely unaffected by the goings on. His expression was mild and his body language seemed to indicated that he was relaxed and at ease.

But he couldn't fool his fellow Time Lord, he could feel the heat of his anxiety radiating off of him like the warmth of a wood stove on a cold winter's night.

"How are you holding up?" The Doctor asked taking the seat next to him.

"I'm fine, this is all a joke anyway," The Master sneered, "of all the things to be brought up on charges for, a silly little girl who was attracted to my power and charisma claiming I kidnapped her away, when she chased me over four and a half galaxies!"

"But that's not how they're painting it," the thin Time Lord sighed, "and since you took off on your own I can't testify that you didn't kidnap her. It's coming down to a matter of he said, she said and you're not exactly known to be the most honest of beings."

At that The Master hissed, "you would believe the word of an empty headed child over mine?"

"I didn't say that," The Doctor protested, "and anyway, it's not up to me! All I can do is offer my support and if called to the stand give them my opinions, but I have no cold hard facts to back me up!"

The Master continued to glare at him for a moment, then his gaze softened, "you know you can't live without me," he chuckled, "so you better think of something, or you'll be all alone again..."

Whatever The Doctor planned to say next was cut off by the bailiff returning, "time to get back into the courtroom," he opened the door and taking one of The Master's arms pulled him to his feet. Then he turned back to The Doctor, "better get out there before you lose your seat!"

As he was led from the room, The Master reached back and briefly ran his free hand over The Doctor's cheek, "remember, you need me," he smirked before disappearing down the hallway.

His face still warm where The Master had stroked his cheek The Doctor took his place in the courtroom, and waited to the trial to resume. As the minutes ticked by the lingering feel of the touch took him back to his first physical encounter.

He had learned all about Time Lord reproduction in primary school, of course. How many years before the invention of the genetic loom sexual intercourse was the only method of procreating. Evolution had not quite bred out the equipment used for such things, but conditioning had gone a long way to removing the urges associated with it.

Because sexual activity was not needed for reproduction, the societal taboos that plagued many cultures were not an issue for Time Lords. They didn't care who you coupled with, but for the most part most didn't see the need to do so themselves.

Whereas sexuality was not exactly frowned upon it was viewed as, if not frivolous and silly, then a bit like a slightly disgusting physical act like burping or passing wind. There were some who still clung to the belief that it was a pleasurable activity, but for the most part they were considered eccentric and amusing in a vaguely vulgar way.

Unlike the children of Earth, The Doctor found out many years later, a child of Gallifrey was considered an adolescent at the age of eight. In historical times it was not unusual for a couple to marry and have children by the time they reached the age that most human children would be considered old enough to drink.

None of this knowledge help to prepare him for that first kiss.

Kissing was not a normal activity for any Gallifreyan. As a general rule they were not a very demonstrative race. Children were not coddled and as soon as they were able to walk on their own, most physical contact was brief and rarely of an affectionate nature.

The tingle of electricity that seemed to spark from Koschei's lips to his as the boy pulled him in close made him gasp around the insistent mouth covering his. He tried to get free at first. But then something primal, something called up from the very depths of his soul made him give into the sensations. He returned the kiss, perhaps not very skilfully, but with great enthusiasm as Koschei's free hand cupped his backside pressing him even closer.

"The prosecution calls the next witness, the leader of the Royal Guard, Gathrod, to the stand..."

Gathrod was a squat man. His girth accentuated by a satin sash tied tightly around his middle. He waddled up to the stand, his various medals and ribbons flapping and clanking as he moved. The sheer effort of moving his bulk made him turn an alarming red and The Doctor wondered if his title was largely ceremonial. It was hard to imagine this man being able to do much more to defend a castle than to be sat in the middle of the doorway blocking it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Gathrod's testimony was rambling and even the judge seemed to find it tedious as many times during the portly man's speech he visibly nodded off.

The afternoon suns heated the building up and the fans used to circulate the air in the tightly packed courtroom were hardly making a dent in the almost suffocating stillness. The female Daest who had been sitting next to The Doctor leaned her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep. Her soft fur tickling his jaw as he tried to follow the prattling man's words. It didn't help that as she sunk further into dreamland she began to purr softly.

Finally, he gently eased her to leaning on the end of the bench, and quietly got to his feet. Fresh air would do the trick, he hoped as he made for the doors. Blinking in the bright light, a sharp contrast to the muted almost industrial lights of the courtroom, The Doctor glanced up at the blue sky.

His first body had eyes almost that colour, he mused. The Master was fond of telling him that the reason his eyes were now a dark deep brown was due to tall the shit that he had pulled in his lifetime had built up and was now leaking out. Even though it was meant as an insult he always found that funny.

Strange thing was that The Master's eyes were always bi-coloured, sometimes the blue and brown switched sides but they remained unmatched throughout all of his regenerations.

Sitting down on the curb he pulled his knees in tight, and rested his head on them. The care and worry he felt over The Master's predicament raining down on him all at once. He closed his eyes trying to find something happier to occupy his thoughts.

After an almost breathless kissing session, one where his body almost starved for oxygen kept teetering on the edge of respiratory bypass, he was gently eased to his side and his sweat slicked hair smoothed back from his face.

"Why me?" he managed to pant after gaining enough air to speak.

"The first time I saw you," Koschei smiled, "I knew we were the same. Unlike these other fakers and pretenders we are special we are not so removed from ourselves that we can feign distance from our emotional and physical needs..."

"We are supposed to be above those baser instincts," Theta protested.

This seemed to amuse the other boy, "look around you," he gestured in a sweeping motion, "when's the last time you saw anyone truly happy?"

"Happiness is an..." Theta started.

"Illusion," Koschei rolled his eyes, "spare me the slogans, I went to primary school too. If you want to become a mindless slave to the universe, always studying, watching and never doing, then you go right ahead. Not me, I'm going to live my life to the fullest! I know you," he reached up to brush the sensitive contact point on Theta's temple, "you will never be content to sit idly by."

Before Theta could muster a counter argument the sound of someone trying to open the door interrupted him, "my room mates are returning!"

"So? Invite them in, we'll have an orgy!"

Theta threw back the covers smoothing his sleeping robe down and looking wildly around the room, "you have to go," he tried for a commanding voice but found he sounded more squeaky than he had hoped.

Koschei slowly rose from the bed, "that was just the beginning. I have so much more to teach you," he smiled, planting another passionate kiss on Theta's trembling lips, "come to the woods later, there's a wood shed just behind the gymnasium. Meet me there at midnight."

At that he slipped out the other door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"There you are," the bailiff huffed tapping The Doctor on the shoulder, "if you don't come back into the court room one of the standbys can claim your seat."

Although he was tempted to let that happen, The Doctor reluctantly got to his feet and following the faintly waddling man back into the stuffy building.

The sight of the thin Time Lord walking back into the room set up such a commotion that the judge banged the gavel on the podium, "order in the court!" he yelled, his face a mask of anger, "if you cannot contain yourselves you will be ejected is that understood?" he addressed the crowd.

Then he set his sights on The Doctor, "it would please the court for you to remain in the room during the whole of the proceedings," he tried to sound authoritative but even he knew he had no power over him, "if you can..." he added lamely before turning his attention back to the barristers.

The Doctor managed to keep it together for the rest of the day's testimony, he could feel the past wanting to come rushing forward but he gritted his teeth and pushed it back.

He didn't need to wonder why these long buried memories were coming out now. There was a real possibility that this could be the end of The Master. He could try to use the Time Lord name and its associated authority to bargain for a lesser sentencing but without the sheer numbers to back him up, it seemed an empty threat.

What was one Time Lord against many more detractors?

He didn't bother trying to wheedle in a visit to see The Master, he was too emotionally and physical wrung out and didn't think he could maintain his composure. It would be nearly impossible to keep up that smiling facade he usually wore with such ease.

All he wanted was a good soak in a hot bath and maybe a cup of tea and to fall into a dreamless sleep. The first two were attainable he knew, the last one would be harder to achieve.

Letting himself into the TARDIS The Doctor tried to forget he was on his own now. The ship seemed almost cavernous and his footsteps echoed as he made his way into the kitchen. As the kettle heated he caught sight of the tin of instant coffee on the cupboard, and a soft smile crept unto his face as he thought of how much The Master hated his attempts at making a cup. Claiming that black coffee was only a term, not a challenge.

The whistle of the kettle brought him around and he made a cup of tea and slowly walking up the ramps, careful not to spill a drop, he let himself into his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he allowed himself to remember...

Midnight! How absurd it was that Koschei thought or was expecting him to sneak out to meet him in the woods for more base amusements. Or so he kept telling himself. His lips still felt the cool touch of the other boy's and he felt like every nerve was on fire.

His dorm mates burst into the room, laughing about something that had happened during the day or at the dining hall, he couldn't concentrate long enough to follow their conversation. And they, as usual, ignored him. Didn't ask why he was already in bed, didn't seem to notice his flushed appearance or bother to ask who had left just as they entered. Instead the cackled like hens and babbled on about nothing of consequence until the lamps flickered announcing the coming of lights out and like good little students they quickly got into their own beds.

Determined to put the idea of giving into Koschei's demands, Theta rolled over, pulling the covers in tight, closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.

It didn't work.

He heard the campus clock chime the hours away at fifteen minute intervals, creeping ever closer to midnight. He tried to picture a disappointed Koschei waiting for him in the dark, for the dawn to come and still he would wait, alone.

As the clock announced a quarter to midnight he sat up with a soft groan, throwing the covers back and looked around the room. His dorm mates were sound asleep, their soft breathing and occasional dream murmurs filling the quiet of the room.

Grabbing his clothes he hastily put them on, before opening the window hefting himself up on the ledge and climbing down the pipe, the whole time berating himself for doing this. He should be in bed, asleep, recharging for the next day's classes! Not traipsing off to meet up with a juvenile delinquent.

Picturing the grim faces of his teachers Theta's hearts sank, if any of them caught him, or if word got back to them about this...

He imagined being sent home in disgrace, facing possible banishment, and at the very least very public humiliation for both him and his family. To be expelled from The Academy would be a stain on his lineage for generations to come.

He hit the ground and stared up at the stone work of the dormitory, weighing the option of just climbing back up and putting this whole foolish idea out of his head. But his feet seemingly had minds of their own and they took him into the woods, to Koschei and far away from what was right 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Loosening his tie The Doctor finished off the last of the tea and stretched out on the bed. Pulling one of the pillows in, he hugged it to his chest. The bed could easily accommodate two people, being this regeneration's body tended to be very lean, possibly even three. So being the only one on it, it seemed as wide as an ocean, or more accurately a barren plain.

He hadn't shared a bed with anyone for a long while and most of that time it didn't really bother him. He got the physical contact he craved in more innocent ways, a chaste peck on the cheek or a strong hug from a companion, usually was all needed and that would tide him over.

But now, he longed for someone to hold, or to be held by, not necessarily a sexual encounter, but the feeling of warmth from another's body pressed close to his.

He closed his eyes.

Koschei was not surprised when he reached the shed and opened the door. In fact there was an almost smug look of triumph on his face as he gazed up from the makeshift bed he had fashioned out of hay bails and bits of sacking.

Feeling like he had to say something he started, "I don't actually know why I came..."

At that Koschei leapt to his feet, slammed the door behind Theta and pressed him against the rough wood, taking him in a kiss that was so hard it almost hurt. He grabbed at the soft hairs at the base of his neck and yanked Theta's head back so violently in the quest to reach the sensitive skin of his throat until he was pushed away abruptly.

"That's enough!" Theta's voice boomed, all hesitation and timidness gone, as he felt the area Koschei had bitten in his over zealous passion.

The boy's mismatched eyes were sparkling in the candle light, but he made no move to grab Theta again, "you came because you know you want this as much as I do."

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt me again," Theta backed away, feeling for the door handle without taking his gaze from the still unmoving other, "you're crazy."

Koschei smiled apologetically, and held out a hand, "I am crazy, " he laughed, "I'm crazy in love with you."

The change in tactic took Theta by surprise, "you only just met me..." he countered weakly.

"Love at first sight," Koschei wiggled his fingers invitingly waiting for the other boy to take his hand, "now I promise to be more gentle, this time. Come," he pulled Theta over to the pallet, "let me make it up to you."

Not knowing what he had in mind, but some part of him hoping it would be a continuation of the encounter from earlier that evening, he allowed Koschei to lead him to the bed.

The kissing started as soon as the other boy laid him down. This time they were full of passion, not pain and were accompanied by seeking, stroking hands, that at first felt unwelcome and intrusive but soon he came to enjoy the caresses, especially when the hands became bolder, spurred on by his quickening breath and soft moans of pleasure...

A he sat up with a loud gasp, his mind refusing to let him continue with this particular memory. The Doctor realised he had been day dreaming for quite a while as the room came back into focus. He glanced at the bedside clock, and quickly calculated that if he was able to go to sleep now he'd have four hour's rest before having to be back in court.

Not bothering to change out of his customary brown suit, he loosened and kicked off his trainers and asked the TARDIS to turn down the lights, hoping that sleep would be his friend and pay him a visit. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

No sooner had he drifted off to sleep the memories he had fought so hard to push away, came rushing back.

The shed was barely standing and filled with the musty smell of mouldering hay, straw and rotting sacks of what may have been grass seed and fertiliser at one point. But none of that mattered as Koschei led him to the makeshift bed. The boy had obviously taken time to set the stage, he had secreted a mattress from the dorms, and a set of sheets that, while clean, were full of holes and worn around the edges.

Even as he let Koschei lay him down on the bed he wondered how long this little love nest had been there and who else the smiling boy with the mismatched eyes had brought here.

Seeming to read his mind Koschei joined him on the mattress and raising himself up on his elbows looked at him seriously, " would it help if I told you, you're my first too?" he asked Theta, "I think together we might figure this all out."

He was pretty sure this was a lie, but wanting to believe it was true Theta felt emboldened by his confession. All the hesitation he had felt, all the uncertainty, the worry that he wouldn't know what to do faded in an instant.

Half sitting he took Koschei in his arms, laying the boy down on his back and stretching out on top of him covering him with his own body. His breath now coming in short bursts he slid one hand around Koschei's neck, feeling the pulse point jumping under his palm before bending in to kiss him.

As he reached underneath the rapidly warming shirt to touch Koschei's skin, a loud buzzing filled the shed. "I don't remember this part," he thought as the noise grew louder.

He had just enough time to puzzle over this turn of events when his eyes opened. The alarm had brought him out of his dream and the TARDIS had brought the room lights up, helping him make the transition from sleep to wakefulness.

The sleep he had gotten wasn't restful and wasn't long enough, he almost wondered if he would have been better off not even attempting it. After a bit he rose from the bed, and headed into the bathroom to freshen up and head back to the court.

The approach to the courts was clogged with a wide variety of beings. There were hawkers selling everything from food and drink to commemorative mugs and tshirts. Just as The Doctor wondered how he was going to push his way past the crowd one of the guard spotted him, and came to his rescue.

He was led through a back door into the courtroom and escorted to a seat in the front row, just behind the defendant's table.

The Master was not there yet, in fact aside from the guard and the bailiff he was the only other person in the room.

The guard stood next to the bailiff and they whispered to each other, not taking their eyes off of him. Finally the guard returned, "the odds are that he's going to be found guilty. We've got a slight betting pool going...if you want to get in on it?" he asked rubbing his fingers together.

"Thank you," The Doctor replied stiffly, "but I think I shall pass."

"Your loss," the guard shrugged, "well, see ya," he waved at the two of them and let himself out.

The room filled up quickly and soon The Master was led inside, and sat at the table. He turned around to look at The Doctor, and as he did so, for a brief moment, he let his fa ade slip. The Doctor could see the worry and fear in his eyes, then as if he had caught himself The Master plastered on an easy smile, and winked at him.

He wasn t fooling The Doctor, though. He could see that The Master had lost weight, his dark suit, once expertly fitted now hung off of him. And the raccoon-like circles under his eyes declared to his fellow Time Lord that he was not sleeping.

As he stared at the back of The Master s head he felt guilty for not visiting him more often in the cells, knowing that despite his protestations to the contrary his presence was reassuring. But even as he thought this he knew why he didn t, seeing The Master locked up was like watching an exotic bird in a cage, knowing that they deserved to be unfettered, despite the potential danger or harm they may cause.

Or maybe, he tried to console himself, it was because the only being who could properly contain and deal with a Time Lord, was another Time Lord? 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The morning s testimony was dull even by the most avid court watcher s standards. There were a lot of charts and graphs showing time lines and facts and figures. By the fourth, or was it the fifth? graph The Doctor removed his glasses with a barely stifled yawn.

This world s version of cicadas were humming and buzzing in the almost still air, adding to the general feeling of lassitude that was over taking him. The whisper of the insects reminded him of the crickets on Gallifrey, specifically the ones that offered the sound track to that first night .

Koschei had locked his legs around his hips, trapping him as he lay on top of the other boy. Not that he intended to try to escape, he mused, with the one part of his brain that was still capable of thought.

The kisses grew to open mouthed, tongues battling for dominance as they plundered each other s mouths. Koschei s hands clasped him close pulling him is so tightly it almost felt like he was trying to merge their two bodies into one.

Even as he licked and nibbled a Koschei s neck he knew that where those fingers were holding him would be purple with bruises later on. But he didn t care.

Koschei leaned back a bit, sticking two of his fingers into his mouth before resuming the mutual exploration. Theta was only vaguely aware that those now moist fingers had slipped inside his trousers until he felt a sharp pain as they pushed inside him.

This was completely unexpected, and he reared back, disengaging himself and sitting up he asked, what are you doing?

Koschei chose not to reply, at least not verbally. He smiled widely and gently laid Theta back down this time he was on top. Before Theta could get a moment to think, he slid down again putting a hand inside his trousers, but this time he slid a not quite warm hand around to the front, first grasping him then taking into his mouth .

None of the academic and almost clinical knowledge Theta had of sexual activity gave any indication on how wildly pleasurable it felt. He gasped as he felt himself being swallowed deep in Koschei's throat and then released to the cool night are, just to have these actions repeated over and over again.

This time when Koschei pushed the same two fingers into him the pain barely registered, he was too busy trying to catch his breath to do more than just hang on, gripping the cloth of Koschei's shirt in his ever tightening grip.

He felt a strange sensation at the base of his spine, like someone had replaced the fluid contained in it with something carbonated, and shook him up. Pressure was building up in his body, like a balloon being filled with helium and his hearts felt like they were about to burst out of his chest. Then, moments later, he shook as his very soul seemed to rush from him into Koschei's welcoming mouth.

He hardly noticed when he was finally let go, Koschei coming to rest pressed against him, a triumphant smile on his face, "lesson one, completed," he laughed as he nestled in close the still shaking Theta.

Suddenly he was overcome with fatigue, even though Koschei had apparently done all the work he felt like he had run a marathon.

"Sleep now," Koschei cooed softly, "I promise to wake you before the head count at the dorms," he snuggled up to Theta, placing his head on the boy's shoulder, "I want you plenty rested for tomorrow's session."

Even as he fell asleep he wondered what Koschei meant by that.

"I said order in the court!" a shrill voice pulled The Doctor out of his past, yanking him to the present with such a jolt he grabbed at the bench as if he were falling. Luckily the beings on either side of him didn't notice this, they were too busy eagerly watching the judge as he banged the gavel so hard it snapped in two.

Wondering what he had just missed The Doctor rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked out the window, hoping that a recess would be called soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Recess was called, but it offered no respite as the bailiff stopped him before he could step out of the courtroom, "the prisoner wishes to see you," he informed The Doctor.

Biting back the sigh he wanted to give at this news The Doctor followed the man back to the holding cells.

The Master's face was grim, "they're going to call you as a witness," he stood up, jabbing his finger into the brown pinstripe suited chest in front of him, "and you haven't been paying attention to one word that was spoken today!"

The Doctor made to protest this but the other Time Lord waved him off, "I turned around a few times during the proceedings and your eyes were unfocused and it was like you were gazing into the Untempered Schism for the first time! What in Rassilon's name is your problem?"

"I haven't been sleeping well," The Doctor countered weakly.

"You haven't? You think I have gotten a wink in this hell-hole? This is my life on the line and you are complaining about being a bit sleep deprived? Pardon me while I try to drum up some sympathy for you. No, sorry, can't," The Master snapped, "if you don't get it together before this afternoon you could condemn me to death."

Seeing that his rantings were not having the desired effect on his fellow Time Lord, The Master quickly changed tactics, "imagine, all the cosmos and no one who would ever be able to fully understand you. Remember how it felt when you thought you were the only one left?"

The Doctor nodded, "yes I do."

"You felt abandoned, orphaned and knew the rest of your life you'd never be able to fully relate to another living soul..." The Master continued.

"That's a slight exaggeration," the thin Time Lord protested, "I have friends, I have people who I can count on."

"It's not the same as being with another of your own kind and you know it!" The Master pressed on, "and if you don't help me, that will be again. Only this time you'll be alone forever."

The bailiff announced that the visit was over by opening the cell door and gesturing for The Doctor to leave.

As he made his way back into the courtroom he passed the big double doors leading to the outside and with all his being he wanted to keep going out of them, back to the TARDIS and away from his duty to testify. He almost gave into that urge, picturing himself running away, yet again. But he stopped himself and with heavy hearts went back into the stuffy room, waiting to be called.

He was the only one in the room. The dust motes danced in the sunlight, and he tried not to think of them as Vashta Nerada although some were most likely just that. Leaning back he let his mind wander...

He had never slept as deeply and woke as refreshed as he did the night he first slept nestled in Koschei's arms. He didn't have the usual anxiety dreams, or wake with that dizzying sense of not knowing where he was. Instead the soft kiss to his forehead and the "time to get up" whispered in his ear woke him with a smile on his face.

"It's just dawn," Koschei smoothed the hair from his face, "if you get back to your room now you'll have a half an hour before anyone else will be awake."

He quickly pulled his clothes into something resembling order and made for the door, "aren't you going to get back to your room?" he asked, slightly puzzled that the other boy made no move to follow suit.

"Nah, I paid off the teachers for my morning classes," Koschei grinned crookedly, "I'll pass with flying colours whether or not I attend."

"What about breakfast?"

"Don't worry about me," Koschei waved him off, "just be sure to meet me back here tonight!" with that he rolled over on the pallet and closed his eyes.  
>Feeling like he was floating on a cloud Theta didn't bother trying to sneak into the dormitory. He walked in the front door, the teacher on hall duty barely acknowledged his arrival and he made his way to his room.<p>

His dorm mates were still asleep, he climbed into his narrow cot and pretended to be as well, until the first bell rang.

Lost in his thoughts The Doctor barely heard the return of the others and vaguely registered that the judge was speaking until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Even as he took the stand The Doctor was still fighting the urge to run screaming out of the courtroom. He was sworn in, and then asked to take a seat.

The prosecutor looked at a temporary loss as he approached, as if unsure how to approach him. It took only a brief moment for him to regain his composure and forge ahead, "how long have you known the defendant?" he started before firing off a series of questions that were pretty much time wasters.

The Doctor wondered, about half way through this line of questioning, why he had even been called to the stand. He was not asked to provide an alibi or even asked anything that wasn't already well established. Then he noticed the audience, to a man they were all leaning forward in their seats, watching him like an exhibit in a zoo.

It was then he realised he was there as a curiosity piece, a strange creature for them to ogle. He straightened his shoulders, and waited for the prosecutor to pause for a breath, "maybe I'm not understanding the role of a character witness," he started, "but surely this isn't it?"

The judge, who had almost nodded off during this rather dull bit, jerked to wakefulness as the laughter rang out in the courtroom. It was apparent that he had been thinking the same thing as he briefly chuckled under his breath as well before reminding The Doctor, in a slightly wavering voice, as he bit back his laughter, that he could be held in contempt of court if he didn't mind his manners.

The prosecutor's face grew red at this, and he quickly dismissed The Doctor, "no further questions," he managed to spit out before using the excuse to take a drink of water to get himself back until control.

Taking his seat again The Doctor saw a brief flash of surprised amusement on The Master's face, accompanied by a wink before he settled back to his facade of studied disinterest.

When had it gotten to be like this? The Doctor wondered as he left the court for the day. From years away from those first days, it seemed like he and The Master had always been at odds, but he knew that was not true.

All day, in the stuffy courtroom and outside it, he had been fighting the memory that was knocking on his mind's door like an unwanted visitor. He would see glimpses when he blinked. His senses would pick up the ghost of a caress, so real he would look around to see who was touching him.

Tired of working so hard, he let himself into the TARDIS and went into one of the sitting rooms, and let them wash over him.

It was never easy for him to concentrate on subjects he didn't find interesting, and the day after his first encounter with Koschei was no exception. This time, however, the teachers took no notice of him. Later he would wonder if they just didn't see him staring into space or had already given up on him. Either way it added to the dream like quality of the day.

Even as he went through the motions of being a student, his hearts were beating just a little faster as he pictured the coming midnight and meeting Koschei in the shed once again.

This time there was no question in his mind about it. He knew he had to meet him in the woods but this go round he made sure he was in bed, asleep, telling himself that he needed rest before...something he couldn't quite name.

When his internal body clock woke him just before midnight he shimmed down the piping and almost ran into the woods.

Koschei was waiting for him, but the boy seemed angry, "you're late," he growled.

"It's only a few minutes past..." Theta protested, wondering if he should just leave as the scowl deepened on the other's face.

Koschei must have sensed this and allowed himself a big smile, "sorry, I just was so looking forward to this, and was worried you were not going to show..."

Theta relaxed, the apology accepted he looked around the shed, trying not to be too obvious as he eyed the bed.

"Come on," Koschei took him by the hand leading him to where he so wanted to be, "time's wasting..."

As soon as Theta laid down the other boy set upon him, pulled at his clothing, kissing and biting in turns his already sensitised flesh, causing conflicting pain/pleasure ripples of sensations to course through his body.

He was pinned to the bed by Koschei, who outweighed him and now seemed to have an almost supernatural strength. It was not that he wanted to get free but even as he let the feelings take him away but part of him was a bit frightened by how overpowered and helpless he felt.

As Koschei kissed a trail of fire down his chest and stomach he went still, his breath catching in his throat as he wondered if it were possible to spontaneously combust. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

His trousers were practically torn off and his shirt pushed up to rest uncomfortably around his neck, tighter than he would have liked, not quite choking him but adding to his difficulties in breathing. Koschei had brought him to a quaking mass of nerves before sliding up on him and settling between his legs.

He knew, from a strictly logical perspective what was to come next. He had no idea what it would feel like but the fire Koschei had started in him was not going to be denied. He felt two heavily wetted fingers push into him, and bit his lip at the sharp twinge they caused as they broke into his body.

If this was just a hint of what was to come, he wasn't sure he could go through with this. Koschei was too far gone in his own lust to notice that his partner wasn't reacting with the same level of enthusiasm to this turn of events as he was.

Taking a moment to apply a generous amount of saliva to his rock hard self Koschei aligned carefully and pushed past the resistance into the tight opening and pressed home.

Theta had known pain before, but this was bordering on intolerable. It seemed that Koschei was never going to stop tearing into him, as he arched and tried to get free he vaguely wondered if soon it would come pushing up this throat and out of his the forward movement stopped he was finally able to catch his breath. Koschei was propped up on his elbows smiling down at him, even as his white hot erection felt like it was burning a hole deep inside Theta.

Then his smile grew as he slowly pulled out, rasping as if covered in barbs, before slowly pushing back in. Theta found after a few of these actions that it didn't hurt as much, in fact, each thrust in was starting to feel the smallest bit pleasurable. It still caused a small frisson of pain as he was stretched and opened. It also made him shudder as his nerves seemed to be firing off all at once.

The boy above him bent forward biting at his lips until he opened his mouth to accept the insisted tongue, which plundered his mouth in time with the steady rhythm being set by the hardness being buried deep inside him.

Almost unaware he was doing it Theta made a slight moaning sound each time he was filled and an almost breathless gasp of pleasure as he was pulled out of. His fingers curled around the sheets he lifted his hips as if seeking to increase the contact.

Koschei noticed this and angled himself lower, his stomach now brushing against the firmness he found there, and sped up his thrusts as he bit down, almost viciously at the soft flesh of Theta's shoulder.

It was becoming apparent to Theta that it was all about the other boy's pleasure when he started slamming into him so hard he barely had the ability to catch his breath before being pounded once again.

Then the boy stiffened above him and went still.

He didn't remove himself right away, but reached between them and took Theta into his hand and brought him, finally to his own climax, before pulling out and rolling over onto his side.

The Doctor shifted in his seat. The worse pain, he mused, wasn't that initial intrusion into his body, it was the way Koschei had just moved away, as if he had gotten what he had wanted and now he was of no consequence.

He remembered waiting until Koschei had fallen asleep before getting dressed and heading back to the dorms, taking an ice cold shower in the wee hours of the morning, his tears hot on his cheeks in contrast to the freezing water he hoped would numb the pain.

He should have known then that this was going to be their future...

Rising from the chair The Doctor felt a slight chill and asked the TARDIS to bump up the heat a bit. He made a quick round of the console room and make sure the doors were locked, then slowly made his way up to his bed.

He smiled softly as he opened his room door and saw that his beloved ship had made a fire in the fireplace, and set a few extra blankets on his bed for him.

Even as he climbed under the mound of covers he knew that the chill was in his hearts, and that he could be sat in front of a sun and still feel cold inside.

Trying not to fixate on the next day's proceedings, he curled up in the blankets, and closed his eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

"The prosecution rests," came the announcement halfway through another stuffy day's trial.

Rubbing his red, sleep deprived eyes The Doctor wished he could rest as well. He didn't require a lot of sleep, being a Time Lord and all, but he needed some. His body ached as if he had been thrown down the courthouse stairs and every time he blinked he was sure his eyelids had been coated in a fine grit.

The Master's barrister took the floor, "if you were to believe the prosecution," he began his voice booming, "then my client has done nothing of benefit, ever. Which is patently not true! Why just last year he visited the orphanages of..."

Theta dreaded running into Koschei the next day. He purposely didn't seek him out in the dining hall and went about his classes keeping to the edges of the crowd. It wasn't that he regretted their encounter, in fact he found himself thinking about it repeatedly, often with a slight smile and his hearts sped up a bit.

He was still a bit wounded by the blatant dismissal after the boy had gotten what he wanted and seemed to find him of no further interest. He had been used to the rejection of his peers, it hardly registered any more, but Koschei had wounded him to the quick. He had trusted him and let himself believe he really was loved, so finding out the truth was a devastating blow.

He went about his day dreading seeing the other boy again, and had successfully avoided doing just that until it was time to turn in for the night. As he slipped into the cool and slightly rough sheets he tried not to picture Koschei waiting for him, instead he tried to focus on the next day's classes.

Theta tried to empty his mind, think of only soothing, pleasant things. And he must have succeeded because he woke up with a start sometime much later as a hand clamped over his mouth and the sheets were whipped back from his body.

In the half light of the room he saw Koschei glaring down at him, "we had an arrangement," the boy hissed.

Pushing the hand away from his mouth Theta sat up, "you used me!" he whispered back his voice wanting to scream at the other boy but he kept it under control, not wishing to wait his dorm mates. "You used me and then threw me away!"

Koschei's expression was unreadable as he sat on the edge of the bed, "is that really what you think?"

"Yes!"

"Or is it what you're trying to make yourself believe so you can feel better about abandoning me?"

Theta was surprised to see real tears now forming in the other boy's eyes, he reached a hand out and brushed the now wet cheek. Words seemed unnecessary as he leaned in for a kiss.

At first the lips were unyielding, then Koschei returned the kiss, "come with me," he pleaded taking Theta's hand, "let me make it up to you."

"...and just recently my client brought much needed food and water to stranded colonists of Androzani Minor."

At that The Doctor snorted under his breath. Yes, The Master had brought food and water but also sold it to the colonists at double the price. Sure they were happy to pay it, but still that hardly counted as charity.

A quick glance at the jury told him that they were buying this spiel, which he supposed was a good thing. "Then there was the..." the defense continued, but was cut off by a shout from the audience.

"He deserves to die!" an impressively clad young man shouted. The Doctor recognised him as the young Prince of Padrivole Regency Nine. The Princess' fianc was red faced as he shouted from the galley, "he took her from her home, corrupted her and then discarded her like yesterday's garbage! He deserves to die!" He screamed once more as his body guards hastily lead him out of the courtroom.

The judge watched this dispassionately and then as the doors shut turned to the jury, "you will disregard that outburst," he informed them before gesturing for the barrister to continue. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"Let me make it up to you," Koschei had said. Theta wanted to turn his back on the boy, wanted to protect his hearts and not fall for the charm and obvious charisma but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Instead he found himself reeled in further, "how do you propose to do that?"

Koschei smiled and rising from the bunk bed, pulled Theta to his feet, leading him into the hallway. Theta stopped, "I'm not going back into the woods, it's raining!"

Not letting this deter him at all Koschei's smile widened, "the showers then, we'll have them all to ourselves and we can get a good wash afterwards..."

"After what?" Theta asked even though he knew exactly what the other boy had in mind, in fact he was broadcasting his thoughts so loudly it was a miracle no one else picked up on it and came to stop them.

Or join in, he thought with a shrug.

Instead they had the cavernous room to themselves. Just the taps, the tile and the shower heads to keep them company.

Not that they needed more than each other.

As soon as the door shut Koschei set upon Theta meaning to assault his senses again before he could protest but this time he was ready for it. Even though his nerves lit up at Koschei's touch, his cool lips pressed to his own, he maintained some control. Enough to push him away.

"Not this time," he breathed out, "I want to know you really care about me, not just my body."

Koschei's expression darkened, then curled into a frown, "what are you playing at?" he hissed.

Theta met the mismatched eyes unblinkingly, "if you just want sex, you can go now," he replied levelly, "but if you want to make love to me..." he opened his robe slightly.

Koschei's gaze drifted to the long fingers undoing the buttons slowly as if transfixed. Unaware he was doing so he licked his lips as if savouring a fine sweet as Theta worked at yet another button, exposing more flesh.

With a groan, he launched himself face first into the soft skin of Theta's chest and latched onto one of his nipples, sucking as if he were starving.

"You look overheated," the soft voice spoke from his right. The Daest female who had used him as a nap pillow the day before thrust a small flask of something into The Doctor's face.

He accepted it gratefully, first pressing the cool metal, beaded with condensation to his forehead and cheek before uncapping it and taking a small sip of the contents. The Daest smiled at him her three rows of teeth glinting in the artificial light of the courtroom as he handed back the flask.

"Not many outside my home world have a taste for fermented Daestian breast milk," she laughed, "but then again not many are Time Lords."

"I made that myself," she continued, clasping the flask to her row of teats before sliding it into a satchel at her side, "so glad you enjoyed it. There's more where that came from."

Trying not to dwell too much on the sour, almost burning taste that filled his mouth, The Doctor swallowed the liquid and managed a fairly passable "thanks," before focusing back on the trial. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

As the day ended The Doctor knew he should visit The Master in his cell, but honestly he was just not emotionally up to the challenge. He knew why he kept stealing back to the first days, the somewhat happier times, because he couldn't deal with the present. The possibility of losing The Master like this.

Rassilon knows The Master was a constant source of irritation, he had to be watched at all times, The Doctor couldn't let his guard down for a split second, could never relax with him around.

But those empty years with no other Time Lord echoing in his mind, were so horrid, so soul wrenching that most times the benefit of having The Master around vastly outweighed the downside.

Knowing that sleep wasn't going to be an option and rattling around the TARDIS on his own was facing him, The Doctor decided to go for a walk. The cool night air was welcome after a day of sitting in a stuffy seemingly airless court room.

The inhabitants of the planet were also out enjoying the night. A few looked at him in open curiosity as he made his way along, but most didn't seem to pay him any mind as they went about their business.

His mind was millions of miles away as he rounded a corner and almost ran into someone. The Daest female from the courtroom was standing in front of him, her eyes glowing in the dark. She reached out a fur covered paw and touched his cheek lightly, "you look lost," she purred.

"Sorry," The Doctor tried for a smile, "I was just thinking about something..." his words trailed off as she reached up to run her barely sheathed claws through his hair.

"I like you," she stepped in closer, "and I have never made it with a Time Lord before."

"And you won't now," is what The Doctor wanted to say but he stopped himself and tried for a bit more diplomacy, "I'm flattered, very, but sorry I'm just a bit tired and was on my way back to my ship."

The Daest looked disappointed,"rain cheque then?" she asked hopefully without removing her paws from his hair.

He reached up and gently extracted her and stepped back, giving each paw a gentlemanly kiss he nodded, "of course," and quickly turned on heel and walked away at a brisk pace. Checking once or twice to be sure he wasn't being followed he headed back to the TARDIS.

As he closed the doors he wondered if The Master had any Saurian brandy hidden away in his rooms. Alcohol didn't really have the same effect on Time Lord biology as it did on humans, or at least not as strong an effect. To get drunk, he would need to consume a few bottles as opposed to a few glasses, but the strong liquid might help clear the sticky taste from his mouth and maybe help him relax enough to get a good night's rest.

He made his way up to The Master's bedroom, but stopped, hand hovering over the doorknob. It felt empty even before he stepped inside, he couldn't feel anything of his fellow Time Lord in the room.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door, and made his way in. The giant four-posted bed, draped in jet black silk curtains and covered with a deep red duvet were definitely The Master's taste. The Doctor's feel sunk into black deep pile carpeting as he walked along.

Making his way to the dark wood liquor cabinet he peered at the contents. Not being much a drinker himself he was dazzled by the variety and choices that presented themselves. Some were colours that didn't occur in nature and some seemed to give off ultraviolet rays as he shifted them aside.

Finally finding the brandy he took a bottle out, and grabbed one of the fine crystal glasses as well, and meant to head back to his own room. But as he passed the large bed he stopped. He had never had a chance to try it out, The Master was exceedingly territorial and even now if he had known The Doctor had been in his room would probably have pitched a fit.

Giving into the urge to climb onto it, The Doctor propped up four of the large feather pillows and settled down for a few drinks and hopefully a good night's sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Maybe it was due to being on The Master's bed, the lingering scent of his cologne or the sense memory of his energy in the room but The Doctor could almost feel him there as if he was laying right beside him.

He wasn't usually given to spending a lot of time wondering how their relationship could have continued like those first days. But now, as he sipped the brandy, and enjoyed the luxury of the bed beneath him he tried to picture being able to trust The Master enough to have such an intimate relationship again.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture it, but kept arriving at The Master pulling a weapon, often times a sharp stiletto out of some orifice and either stabbing him in the hearts or slitting his throat as soon as his guard was down.

Opening his eyes again he poured and quickly finished one more glass of brandy before setting it down on the black lacquer bedstand and rolling over onto his side. Pressing his face into one of the dark red satin encased pillow, taking in the scent of the absent Master he wondered how his fellow Time Lord was doing.

As he rolled over onto his back he reached out telepathically to The Master only to have the connection dropped with a sudden jolt. After recovering from that feeling of falling back into his own body he smiled ruefully. He had hoped The Master was asleep...but obviously not.

Strangely knowing this allowed him to relax enough to let the fatigue he was holding at bay to take over and as the languid feeling spread over him The Doctor closed his eyes and snuggled into the covers he finally fell asleep.

What seemed like seconds later his dreams took him to the dorm at The Academy, specifically the showers.

He had Koschei pressed face first against the cool tiles, kissing and licking a line from the his shoulders to just above the swell of his buttocks.

"Theta..." the strangled moan called his name but he wasn't listening. He was too focused on tasting and experiencing the closeness of another body, learning what served to raise the other into a frenzy.

Koschei tried to push away from the wall but Theta's hands held him in place, as he rose up, and took the tender flesh of the sweat slicked neck into his teeth, lightly biting down where it met the neck.

Fitting his body against his back Theta stepped in even closer and allow his breath to tickle Koschei's ear, causing him to shudder as Theta's hands drifted down to first cup and then stroke him.

Koschei reached around, between their bodies and took matters into his own hands, pulling Theta towards his entrance before pushing back against him and taking him inside.

This was not quite was Theta had expected and as he entered the warmth of Koschei's body his knees threatened to buckle. Koschei's hands moved further back and gripped his ass firmly pulling him into until Theta was completely engulfed.

Then in a move he still wondered about Koschei let him go and turned the taps of the nearest shower head on.

As their bodies joined and moved together the warm spray of water cleansed their flesh. Taking the lead at last Theta slipped his hands between Koschei and the tile, bending the other forward slightly he encircled the throbbing hardness he felt there and pumped him in time with the thrusting of his own heated flesh.

Koschei's cries of pleasure rang throughout the almost empty room, seeming to echo down from the heavens themselves as Theta picked up the pace.

He felt a warm rush on his hands as Koschei bucked and writhed against him, and soon he too reached his climax, as he jerked almost convulsively into the tight embrace of the other's body.

Koschei was the first to move away this time, he took a bar of soap from a nearby holder and began to slowly soap up. Then when he had rinsed himself clean he began to lather Theta up, his hands lingering as he covered his body with the cleansing form. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

After falling into bed exhausted, Theta felt like it was only minutes later when the first bell rang. Knowing if he even attempted to attend the day's classes he would most likely nod off and bring further ire upon his head from the teachers, he instead went to the infirmary hoping to get a sick pass.

The nurse made a half hearted attempt to check him over and then quickly wrote out a note and told him she'd sent it to the attendance office and offered him a bed there or the option of returning to his own dorm room to rest.

Crawling back into his own bed he pulled the covers up and was about to fall asleep when the door flew open. Expecting to see one of his dorm mates or maybe even Koschei Theta didn't open his eyes at first.

When he was lifted bodily from the bed and thrown against the wall he came awake in a hurry. His attacker was one of the teachers, Professor Nyach. He grabbed Theta by the front of his robe and pulled him in tight, "I turned a blind eye when you wasted my time and yours in my classes, and even when you thought you were being so sneaky, going off into wood for your sneaky, dirty little trysts, but now getting excused from my lecture because you spent the night rutting like a wild animal instead of sleeping like any normal student? That's put me over the edge," he hissed pulled the boy off his feet and shaking him hard.

"Since you seem to like being a filthy boy," the teacher continued, "perhaps I should teach you what it's like to be with a man, not a fumbling youth." At that he forced Theta to his knees in front of him and then grabbed his head in a vice-like grip, shoving it forward.

"You will do as I say," Nyach continued as Theta struggled to get free, "or I will see to it that you flunk every one of your classes and get expelled from The Academy and exposed for the little deviant that you are."

Nyach, still holding Theta's head pressed against him with one hand, started to fumble with the opening on his robe with the other.

Knowing that he would have to comply, both because the man was older than him and because he risked getting expelled, Theta choked down the rising gorge and promised himself that he would survive this and would be able to put it behind him once it was done.

Because he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth it was forced open for him and his jaw held firm so he couldn't bite down. He closed his eyes willing his mind to go elsewhere as he felt something knocked against this cheek.

Then there was a loud crashing sound and he was let go. He opened his eyes just in time to see the teacher wobble on his feet before falling to his knees in front of him with a shocked and pained look on his face.

He was hauled to his feet and spun around to face his rescuer. He was not surprised to see it was Koschei. The other boy's face was a mask of rage until Theta threw his arms around him and he smiled tenderly as he hugged him in tight.

The teacher, meanwhile had recovered enough to stand, he quickly rearranged his robe and tried to make for the door, using the boys embrace as a cover. Koschei was on him in two steps, "he is mine," he growled his voice low and dangerous, "you made a grave mistake."

"Master Koschei," the teacher grovelled, "you misunderstand, I just came here to check on the poor lad, I had heard he was unwell."

Seeing that Koschei was not buying this the man continued, "he tried to seduce me, I was here on a perfectly innocent visit and..."

At that the boy grabbed the teacher in by the front of his robe, "get out!" he boomed and the man hastily did just that.

The Doctor rolled over in his sleep, and pulled one of the pillows in tight to his chest as a the dream jumped forward in time.

The next day it was announced in assembly that Professor Nyach has resigned for health reasons. When he looked at Koschei in a mixture of shock and surprise he saw for the first time the smug and self-satisfied look that he would come to know too well in his dealings with The Master.

As that thought struck him The Doctor eyes popped open. He was momentarily disoriented, not quite sure where he was until he took in a deep breath, breathing in The Master's scent. Looking around the bedroom he briefly debated going back to his own room but he felt too comfortable to move. Instead he rearranged the tangled duvet that had been twisted into a knot by his dreams and closed his once eyes again. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

The Doctor's dreams this time had nothing to do with Koschei or the man he would become. Instead they seemed to take pity on him and he had pleasant images of his childhood with his family.

He was just about to go swimming with his sister when the TARDIS brought the room lights up and started a soft buzzing sound to wake him gently from his sleep. Again he had a brief period of confusion, not used to waking in The Master's room, but he quickly got his bearings and after a quick wash up with a flannel and a vague attempt to smooth down his hair he made his way to the kitchen to brew some double strength tea before heading to court.

When he stepped outside the TARDIS the day was just starting. The air was filled with a slightly sweet scent from flowering trees and the first rays of the sun were starting to peak out of the clouds.

Remembering picnics with his family, his son trying to catch an insect very similar to what they call on Earth a butterfly and daughter running amongst the flowers picking sticky handfuls to place in her mother's hair.

The memories of that almost idyllic scene were chased aside by the pain in his hearts as he remembered that they were all gone now. His family, those butterflies and the flowers. All dust.

Wondering if this was an omen, a warning from the cosmos to turn back and not go to court he hesitated as he approached the impressive looking building. He had just about made up his mind to turn around and leave when The Master's barrister came up behind him.

"It is an awe inspiring sight isn't it?" the barrister asked.

"What is?" The Doctor replied, still wondering if he had time to turn and run back to the TARDIS.

"The courthouse," the man replied jerking his thumb at the stonework, "I heard it took over four hundred slaves to build it. Several died in the process, but it was worth it, don't you think?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "you think it was worth others dying for, just so you could have that?"

"Of course," the barrister looked puzzled, as if trying to figure out why the Time Lord seemed less than impressed with this idea. Deciding he didn't like the dark look he was getting the barrister pulled out a fob watch and pretended to study it, "nice chatting with you Doctor, can I call you Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded once, so he continued, "don't worry about your friend, I have this in the bag!" with that he patted his briefcase and then quickly headed up the steps and away from the still scowling Time Lord.

Letting himself into the already crowded courtroom The Doctor settled into his customary seat and waited for the day's testimony to begin.

Unlike the man he would become Koschei never gloated over the incident with Professor Nyach or in fact never mentioned his name again as far as Theta knew. He wanted to ask the older man's fate. Some part of him felt he had somehow provoked his behaviour and truth be told feeling a bit guilty about the man's dismissal even while he wondered how many other boys he had tried to molest.

Koschei did seem to be less inclined to let him out of his sight for the next fortnight, waiting for him between classes. Then making sure Theta sat with him at each meal. He even took to sneaking into Theta's dorm room at night, when trips to the woods were out of the question, just to snuggle up with him in his bunk always sure to be gone before the other boys woke up.

The young Theta found all this attention both comforting and a bit flattering. He thought Koschei was just concerned for his well being. Somehow knowing he was never far away made the knot in his chest that seemed to be there every waking moment since he arrived at The Academy loosen.

Looking back on that now, from hundreds of years of experience The Doctor now knew this was the start of The Master's obsession with him. One that started from love and had grown into something much darker, less kind.

As if summoned by his thoughts The Master made his entrance into the courtroom. His customary dark suit this time accompanied by a blood red shirt and matching tie. He caught The Doctor's eye and winked at him before taking his seat. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The Doctor had often heard the phrase "it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop" but he had never witnessed it until The Master's barrister called the Princess of Danqua at the next witness. The room went completely silent as one of the doors just to the side of the judge's bench opened and she stepped out.

On Earth the faery tale princess from films and books was usually portrayed as some small, delicate flower of a woman. Or somehow refined and dignified with just a hint of smouldering sexuality, even. But never, in The Doctor's experience, had he seen any one of those make-believe princesses being depicted as about two metres tall, solidly built, with a shock of blue hair that defied both gravity and any attempts to style it and over all a very bright green.

To say she stomped to the witness stand would be a slight understatement, and when she sat down in the chair, propped her bare feet up on the railing and popped a huge bubble with her gum the sight was one that was truly magnificent to behold.

The Doctor tried to picture The Master, who barely stood a metre and a half tall, trying to carry her off. He was instantly reminded of a short film he had seen "Bambi Meets Godzilla" and tried not to laugh as he called forth the image of just The Master's arms and legs being visible from under her if she fell on him.

He was brought of of this amusing train of thought as the laughter began. At first it was just a few twitters from the back of the courtroom, as it became apparent to most of the audience that the idea of The Master being able to physically move this rather sizeable creature against her will hit them.

The judge too seemed to be a bit puzzled, he cut his eyes from the princess to the dark suited Time Lord, and back again. Then finally seeming to hear the now outright guffaws now ringing out he called for order.

The Princess seemed to take this all in stride, meeting the stares of the audience with a slightly bored look.

The Master's barrister cleared his throat, and took a drink of water before proceeding, "your highness..." he started.

"You can call me Athid," she corrected him.

"Athid," he continued, "in your own words, please tell us about your first contact with the defendant."

She inspected her nails for a moment, biting off a jagged edge before speaking, "I was at this party, wasn't I? And this bloke in this dark suit..."

"And which bloke was that?" the judge prompted.

"That one there," she jerked her thumb at The Master, then glancing up at the judge she asked, "are you going to keep interrupting me?" her tone suggested he had better not.

"Do go on," the judge sat back and folded his hands on the podium.

"This bloke, him there," she pointed again, "came up and asked me if I fancied a drink. It was damn well my party so I said yeah and he brings me one and a couple more and I was well and truly pissed by the time he suggested we go for a little trip."

"Did he forced you into going with him?" the barrister asked.

"That little thing?" she laughed, "you're kidding right?"

At that the courtroom went wild.

The judge pounded the gavel so hard that eventually it snapped in half, and still no one listened to his demands to restore order. Finally he gestured for both barristers to join him in the chambers and left the bailiff to try to calm everyone down. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The Doctor took this moment to step outside for a breath of fresh air, the noise from inside was almost deafening even with several layers of wall between him and the rest of the courtroom. He sat on the edge of one of the planters and gazed up at the still cloudless sky.

His peace was interrupted by a crowd being disgorged from the courtroom and the sea of creatures overwhelmed the square. Many of them, The Doctor noted, had frowns on their faces. Curious he stopped a squat blue creature, an Isess, and asked him what was going on.

Dismissed for the day, the Isess replied in his native tongue, which to the untrained ear sounded a lot like severe flatulence, reconvene first thing tomorrow morning.

Thanking the Isess for the information The Doctor waited until the wave of bodies stopped gushing out of the doors before making his way inside.

Approaching the judge s chamber he could hear the raised voices from inside. Hesitating he wondered if he should knock or just open the door. Deciding on the former he rapped on the wood a few times.

After about fifth attempt to be polite he just opened the door and stepped inside. The barristers both turned to glare at him until they saw who he was, then they quickly pretended to warmly welcome him.

What seems to be the problem? The Doctor asked noting the tension in the room and at least one or two red faces.

Neither barrister seemed inclined to answer him so the judge spoke up, the Princess clearly doesn t feel she was kidnapped, she did a pre-wedding flit and heaven knows it s not like the defendant could have carried her off.

And? The Doctor prompted.

We will need to sit down with the Prince and the royal family and see about either going for a lesser charge or even getting the charges dropped all together, The Master s barrister replied, if they persist in this they will come off looking silly and let s face it the Princess isn t exactly the best witness for the prosecution, he sneered as he looked over at the other barrister who was moping his forehead, the beads of sweat rolling down his face like rain.

If the prosecution had just prepared a bit better, done a bit of research instead of blindly diving in he continued.

Then the yelling began again, both barristers accusing the other of being crooked, filthy liars, and so on. The judge looked at The Doctor and rolled his eyes, if I had my way both of these idiots would be fined for contempt of court for wasting my time, he sighed.

Figuring his presence was not needed and his nerves were shot enough The Doctor quickly exited the room. He briefly thought about visiting The Master but decided he needed to get as far away from the court building as possible instead and made for the TARDIS.

Looking around the console room he figured a bit of fiddling with the wiring would help relax him, so he lifted a section of grating, fished out a tool box, slipped off his jacket and dove under the time rotor.

What seemed like mere minutes, but in actuality was four hours; The Doctor emerged from under the console. His hair looked like it had weathered an electrical storm, his clothes covered in grease and his face coated in soot of various origins, but he was smiling.

Wiping his dirty hands on his equally messy trousers he went in search of a cool shower and a hot cup of tea. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The shower over, and dressed in just a robe he decided what he needed was sleep, not tea and started to head to his own room to accomplish this. But then as he passed The Master's room, he paused just outside the door. Remembering the large bed and more importantly the impressive collection of alcohol, he let himself it.

This time he selected a bottle of French Wine, reading the label as he prized the cork out he wondered if 1881 was a good year or not for this particular vineyard. Realising that his palate, when it came to things like this, was not terribly refined he took the bottle back to the bed and settled onto it.

The Master's scent mixed with the heady smell of the wine and his freshly cleansed self made for a nose tickling sensory overload and for a brief moment he lost all sense of where he was.

The night before his wedding The Master had shown up out of the blue. The day of their graduation from The Academy when they chose their adult names, they had had a falling out. Koschei had begged Theta to bond with him instead of marrying the woman his parents had arranged for him to wed. But he was duty and honour bound to go through with their plans and when he told Koschei that he was thrown across the room and left in a heap as Koschei stormed out of the shed in the woods, threatening to never come into his life again.

The Doctor had heard the title his former lover had chosen and thought it fitting but had given it no further thought. He was so caught up in the wedding plans and focusing on his future that he had put him completely out of his mind.

So waking to the sound of someone breaking in through his bedroom window came as something of a shock. When he saw who it was he had mixed emotions. He was on the one hand glad to see his childhood friend but one look into those mix-matched eyes, blurry with drink and burning with something he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge he stood silent as The Master stumbled towards him.

"Don't do this, please?" the drunken man had pleaded, "you're throwing your life away when I can give you anything, everything you need!"

Then he grabbed The Doctor and gave him a kiss, throwing his very soul into it, only to find the lips he was so intimately pressed against were unresponsive and unyielding. Stepping back he regarded The Doctor coldly, "you will regret this," he sneered and let himself out the way he came.

Taking a deep drink of the bottle of wine, The Doctor wondered if he had made the right decision all those years ago. If he had bonded with The Master instead of his wife how would his life have been different? Would his fellow Time Lord have still been the same person he was now? Would they have fought through time and space, all throughout the known universe and beyond? Or would they have settled into a more familiar domestic routine and never left Gallifrey?

He went to take another drink only to find the bottle was empty. That was a bit of surprise, he didn't recall finishing it off, but the pleasant warmth he felt in the pit of his mostly empty stomach assured him that he had.

He padded across the room and selected another bottle of wine, and opened it. Settling back down on the bed he quickly downed the contents, before asking the TARDIS to put down the lights and as the room began to gently spin he closed his eyes. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22 (conclusion)

He had experienced very vivid dreams before, but this one was so much more realistic than any that had gone before. He had been dreaming about making love to Koschei in their woods hideaway, when he felt the bed next to him dip and a hand on his cheek.

Still a bit under the influence of the alcohol it too him a while to wake up and when he did to come to full consciousness. The hand was now on the back of his head pulling it off of the pillows he had been comfortably resting on, and pressing against his mouth for a kiss.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked into the mismatched ones of The Master. He pushed the other man away and sat up, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"In case you've not noticed," The Master sat up too, "this is my room."

"That's not what I meant, I mean; why aren't you in jail?"

"It's great to see you too," The Master snorted, "but to answer your question; I told you it was a farce! Once they realised how stupid they had been, the case was dismissed. And I was released and told I have 24 hours to vacate this planet. Like I'd want to stay in this ridiculous backwater anyway!"

Then he laid down gazing up at The Doctor, "but this is a nice welcome home," he grinned crookedly, "you, in my bed..."

"Don't get your hopes up," The Doctor replied, "I was just raiding your liquor cabinet."

This didn't seem to discourage The Master at all, instead his grin grew wider, "there's more where that came from, if that's what's needed," he jumped up and trotted over the cabinet, "I have some really good Midori, a nice Pinot Noir oh," he reached towards the back, "and a vodka made by Czar Nicolas himself."

"Forget it," the thin Time Lord pushed himself up off the bed and made for the door.

The Master wasn't ready to let the subject drop, "I think it was more than just the drink," he grabbed his fellow Time Lord by the shoulders and blocked his exit, "I think you realised how empty your life would be without me."

"Yeah, right," came the sarcastic reply.

"And you've finally come to your senses. You know that you were always meant to be mine, and this little incident has brought that all home," The Master continued his voice soft and soothing as he reached up to stroke the small hairs at the back of The Doctor's neck, "we could have been something special, and we can be now, just imagine it!" his hands hovered at the pulse points on the temple.

Knowing what he planned to do, The Doctor moved quickly away, "I should really get us out of here," he started, "why wait? No time like the present!"

Not willing to give up that easily The Master leaned up against the door, "why is it you always run away when things get too intense? You aren't going to convince me that you have forgotten all those things we did, those nights in the woods at school? You can't tell me you never think about the past!"

"I don't," The Doctor lied even as the flood of images washed over him. He mentally crossed his fingers hoping that he sounded convincing.

"Then maybe it's time to refresh your memory," The Master stepped in closer, taking the thin waist in his hands, and holding him in tight. His warm breath tickling and almost burning The Doctor's face. Their lips were almost touching now, it would be so easy to take the him up on the offer, but instead The Doctor slipped out of his grasp and again tried to open the door.

The Master let out a long breath, sounding like a balloon that had been rapidly deflated. He stepped aside and let him past. Gone was the warmth in his eyes and his tone as he said, "your loss."

As he made his way down to the console room The Doctor's hearts beats finally began to slow down, and the trembling in his legs settled to a general air of fatigue. Once they got into the vortex, he promised himself, then he'd be able to concentrate on the present and leave the past behind him once and for all.

Or so he hoped. 


End file.
